Let me Taste Your Blood
by PrincessAlois
Summary: Karkat gets hit in the face with a dodgeball, and Dave takes him to the nurse. He also gets to taste the troll's blood. One-shot


Your name is Dave Strider, and you are stuck in a stupid fanfiction story written by some crazy idiotic fangirl. And god damnit it's a romance.

These dumb trolls decided to join our school, and I really don't see how they can pull this off. It's high school, so they can get away with saying that their horns and grey skin is just "cosplay." You know, the cosplay that you wear everyday to school. That's not suspicious. I mean yea, it's cool to have Tz in my classes, she makes everything less lame for me. Although people have been wondering if we were dating... I hear the whispers flying around the hallway all the time. Terezi mostly likes to fuck with them and say that we had an "on-off relationship," pretending to be mad at me and then the next day saying we're back together. It's pretty fun.

So I am now on my way to my gym class and all of our little alien friends are in my class. I hate being alone with them, I mean I wish Rose or John or Harley could be here... But no they have other classes. We come out of our locker rooms in our gym uniforms and the teachers start picking teams for-whoopty fricken doo- dodgeball. We played this game like a billion times already. Oh well, as long as Equius is on my team I'll be happy. That strong bastard would kill someone with a ball... probably. I stretch and walk over to one half of the gym, looking over my teammates. Let's see we have got... Terezi, Gamzee, Eridan...Vriska... that one kid that thinks gym class is the god damn olympics, some other kids I don't care about, and Equius. Oh hell yes.

I pick up a ball and as soon as the gym teacher blows her whistle, balls start flying everywhere. I run forward, ball in one hand, aiming for that girl who's just standing there. It brushes past her arm, ALMOST missing her, but it definitely touched her. She looks in surprise to see who threw the ball, and I smirk. She catches that and blushes when she saw it was Dave Strider. Guess she doesn't mind getting out now. I pick up a ball and search for my next victim. I spot- SHIT

I quickly lunge to the side, doing a fucking roll and dodged that motherfucker. Feferi, who threw that ball, stared at me in awe.

I went back to looking for someone, when I spotted a certain mean, crabby troll. Karkat Vantas. He was clutching a ball to his chest, his eyes flickering around the room, watching the dodgeballs flying by. He looked so terrified and kept flinching. I would expect him to be slamming the dodgeballs in kids faces in anger, but no, he was just standing there looking so small and vulnerable. He attempted to throw a ball, and I knew it was going to- wait... oh damn, he actually hit Terezi. When he realized what he did, his eyes widened and his lips smiled. This was a genuine, happy smile from fucking Karkat and holy shit he looks so cute. So happy and proud like a three year old who just learned how to walk. I went over to a certain blue-blooded STRONG troll and handed him a ball.

"Hey Eq, I want you to aim for that little guy right there..." I gestured to Karkat.

"But... I am too strong... I can not participate in this game..." Equius said nervously.

"Come on, man, just this once. I know you'll hit him."

Equius sighed. "I guess I'll just... Throw as lightly as possible..." He told himself. He reached his arm back, and ever so gently, he brought it forward, sending the ball flying. He looked away, not wanting to know if he hit poor Karkat.

Which he did.

And there was yelling.

The ball had come way too fast for Karkat to dodge, and I knew he would get hurt. Shit. It hit him in the face and sent him flying down on the floor. He sat up, covering his nose. Equius and I, plus a few other friends rushed over to see the damage.

"L-low blood I-I am sorry! I tried to throw it as light as possible I just-" I saw all this sweat run down Equius' body. He needs a towel.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I SAW YOU GESTURE OVER TO ME, DAVE, YOU NOOKWHIFFING ASSHOLE ASDFDAFDHFDJASD" He tried his best to keep the blood from showing too much. Everyone already knows his blood color, but he is still so insecure about it. I saw Terezi sniffing the blood like crazy. She most likely wants a taste.

"Dude, sorry bro."

"NO YOU ARE A HUGE DOUCHEBAG WHY WOULD YOU GET EQUIUS TO HIT ME WITH A DODGE BALL?"

"He said he would throw it lightly, I didn't know it would seriously do this to you, man."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S POSSIBLE FOR HIM?"

"Yea well... No."

"UGH!" He yells, clutching his nose in pain. I sigh deeply and slip one arm under Karkat's legs, and the other around his back. I lift him up of the gym floor and rush his ass out of there bridal style. Teachers didn't mind. They knew where I was heading.

I set Karkat down when we got to the nurses office. I look down at bloody Karkat, who was looking at my shirt. Oh well shit, he got alien blood all over it.

"Asshole."

"Hey you're the one decided to pick me up while my nostrils were gushing blood, dumbass, which was totally unnecessary, considering I have two legs that can walk on their fucking own!"

I put my hands in my pockets. "Yea whatever." Oh man I hate being in this place, the nurse is a real bitch. She literally hates everyone, and she is a replacement of our previous nurse who retired. She was the kindest lady ever.

"What do you boys want?"

Did she really just ask that? Does she not see the blood all over Karkat's nose?

"This kid's nose is bleeding. He got hit in the face with a dodgeball."

The nurse sighs and get's an ice pack and a box of tissues. And like all nurses say no matter what the problem, she says "Go sit on the cot." then goes back into her office area to talk on the phone. Karkat and I walk over and he sits down on the cot. He takes hand fulls of tissues and holds his nose until the bleeding finally stops, and he goes into the bathroom as I follow.

"This god damn blood is all over my face and sweater!" Karkat growls, looking in the mirror.

"Dude, calm down, you should be glad your blood is red and not like purple or some shit because what if you started bleeding all this purple all over the gym floor with all these humans looking at you?" I saw Karkat give me a hurt look.

"But you really don't understand, Dave. I don't give two shits about the humans... The thing is that my blood isn't just red, but cherry red... That is mutant blood. I'm lower than a low blood. It's embarrassing for it to be seen by my friends!" He looks at himself in the mirror, and shudders at the sight of his red blood. I suppose I didn't make the situation any better. I take a paper towel and fold it, then wet it. I bring it up to Karkat's cheek and start rubbing the blood off. He doesn't protest, but he grumbled softly when I pressed too hard. When I was done I throw away the bloody paper towel and pinch his little cheek. He growls at that.

"All done, Karkles." Then, I spot some red coming out of his lip, which was probably a cut that happened from his fang. I guess. You know, I have always wondered if troll's blood had a particular flavor... I saw him bring his finger up to his lip like he was going to wipe the blood off, but I grab his wrist to stop him. I lean in and see him blush softly as I get closer. I slip my tongue out and lick the blood off Karkat's lip. When I pull away from him, I see his face blushing like crazy.

"Dave, w-what..."

"Damn, your blood taste like legit cherry." I laugh. He still blushes, eyes wide. "Vantas, calm down I just wanted to know if troll blood had a flavor. His blush tones down and he snaps out of it.

"What? Of course it does, does yours not?" He asks.

"Do you wanna taste?"

"Um, I guess?" Karkat said questionably. He was actually getting curious... what does human blood taste like? I look around the room.

"Well Uh... How should I draw blood?"

"I could use my fangs?" Karkat takes my hand and shows his fang, but I pull it away.

"Wait..." I put my hands behind my back and smirk. "You have to scratch my lip for the blood."

"...You are an asshole..."

~~3rd person POV~~

Karkat glared at the Annoying human and clenched his fists.

"Fine..." He grumbled. Dave leaned down to Karkat's short height and Karkat leaned in slowly, blushing. He showed his fang and scrapped it along Dave's lower lip, and their lips brushed together, causing Karkat's blush to deepen. When he saw the blood, same color as his, he licked it off Dave's lip. He pulled away and made a face.

"Egh, gross! Do all human's blood taste like that?" Karkat stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Yep." Dave put his hands in his pockets again, smirking. Dave, to break the awkward silence, so he leaned down and pressed his lips onto Karkat's. The troll widened his eyes and blushed in surprise, but slowly started to lean into the kiss as he felt Dave sucking at his lower lip. Then, all too soon, Dave pulled away, licking his lips.

"Sorry dude, your blood just tastes good!" Dave chuckled. Karkat was speechless. Did he really kiss him just to taste his blood again?

"Did... You just kiss me?" Karkat blushed deeper and fiddled with the sleeves on his sweater.

"Maybe."

Karkat stared at him, his face feeling hot. He lifted the neck part of his black sweater to cover his mouth and hide some of the blushing, but this just made him look ten times as cute as before.

"Aw Karkitty, you're blushing so much... The cuteness is just too much to handle!"

"...Shut up." He turned to face away from Dave. The human walked closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving the troll a hug from behind. Karkat felt his heart skip a beat. Holy shit Dave was close. And oh my god he started whispering in his ear.

"Hey Karkles... We can skip class if you want..." He trailed his words as his hand slipped under the edge of Karkat's black sweater.

(shitshitshitshitSHITwhatdoIdo) Karkat had no idea what to say, or do at this point, and he can't hold back these exploding feelings inside him. God dammit Dave.

"I-I um..."

"Yes?"  
"Dave get off me."

Dave blew in Karkat's ear which sent chills down the troll's body.

**DON'T FREAK OUT because it's not over! I just need ****suggestions**** for what happens next (eue)b thanks!**


End file.
